Hiroyuki Nishimura
Hiroyuki Nishimura ('''西村 博行, ''Nishimura Hiroyuki'') '''is the canon name for the character one plays as in the Morenatsu game. The player can change his name by their own choice, and they have to choose his decisions at each point throughout the game. Story Hiroyuki x Juuichi.png|Hiroyuki in Juuichi Mikazuki's Route Hiroyuki x Kouya.png|Hiroyuki in Kouya Aotsuki's Route Hiroyuki x Shin.png|Hiroyuki in Shin Kuroi's Route Hiroyuki x Tatsuki.png|Hiroyuki in Tatsuki Midoriya's Route draw.jpg|Hiroyuki's School Drawing Hiroyuki Gamma-G.jpg|Hiroyuki drawn by γ for Tiger Ramune's Cover|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/view/3265314/|linktext=sketch-07 Hiroyuki first art.png|Hiroyuki's face drawn by γ|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/view/679665/|linktext=koya-03 20170422094410_1.jpg|Hiroyuki in Kounosuke Kuri's Route Not much is known about Hiroyuki, as almost all of his childhood memories of his friends and their antics have been lost over the 5 years during which he was away. One of the most common forms of character development in Morenatsu consists of Hiro recalling select memories of himself and another person in question. Most of the time, the other character is surprised by Hiro's ability to remember such a thing, or to comment on the full particulars of it. Only rarely is it that both Hiro and the other character cannot remember a childhood event, with the only exception being Nanafuse, as he is technically not even real to begin with. Personality Other than being forgetful and carefree, Hiroyuki has a ditzy personality; but it slightly changes and varies depending on what route the player takes within the game.It is implied that his favourite dish is takoyaki in Kouya's route.The ordinary guy who has affinity towards Beastmen. Shown at the beginning of the game, he claims to have "No hobbies". Sometimes he can be very pervert, especially around Shun. When he isn't perving out, Hiroyuki can be capable of some very noble deeds, and his affection genuine and pure. Furthermore, his dream will be linked to those whom he has chosen as a lover. Tiger Ramune Story 's comic "Tiger Ramune"]]Tiger Ramune is based on Torahiko Ooshima's Route, and plays in a scenario where Torahiko does not succeed in the Swimming Tournament and grows frustrated because of it. He ends up continually attempting to evade Hiroyuki to prevent him from seeing how shameful he feels, even losing trust in Hiroyuki's words in fear of being teased by him. Later in the story, Hiroyuki is able to cheer him up and restore his cheerful attitude. Torahiko promises that he will win the tournament next year and ''forcefully ''date Hiroyuki, staying friends until then. However, they both realize they will struggle to keep this promise, though they manage to settle things and wait until next year. Bubblegum Bear Story Bubblegum Bear is based on Juuichi Mikazuki's Route, and displays a scenario in which Hiroyuki 's comic "Bubblegum Bear"]] has already declared his feelings towards Juuichi, but is rejected due to Juuichi's inability to sustain a relationship in the current situation. Hiroyuki decides to train alongside Juuichi in order to gain his trust, but ends up fainting from heat stroke. After gaining back consciousness, he finds Juuichi assisting him but is later interrupted by Torahiko, who is teasing the two of them and asks Juuichi about his apparent relationship with Hiroyuki. Hiroyuki's attempt to intervene is shut down, with Torahiko expressively asking Juuichi about the situation. Despite Hiroyuki's consoling, Juuichi gives in under the pressure and loudly yells at Torahiko about his love for Nishimura. Torahiko snarkily replies with a "Tsk", before Juuichi quickly leaves with Hiroyuki. Juuichi later explains that he did not want to accept Hiroyuki's feelings as he couldn't protect his former relationship partner from the abuse he experienced due to their relationship, but accepts his emotions in the end. Appearance Hiroyuki is the only human character in the series his grandparents and Raimon's owner, presumably to assist the player in imagining themselves or their fursona (if they have one) in his place. Hiroyuki's appearance is also intentionally kept vague and generic, which is further supported by the fact it's possible to change Hiroyuki's name when you start the game. On the other hand, he's considered like an ordinary japanese boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Age One can caculate Hiroyuki's age based on information given about Shun Kodori and Yuuki Torii; Throughout the game, it is mentioned that Hiroyuki is older than Shun but younger than Yuuki Torii. Since Shun is 16 and Yuuki 18 years old, Hiroyuki is an estimated 16-17 years of age. Category:Protagonist Category:Human Category:Main Character